bassyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Yellow Senate
The Galactic Yellow Senate, also referred to as the Yellow Congress, was the governing body of the Galactic Cyan Republic. It consisted of hundreds of senators who represented the many worlds of the galaxy, and was led by a Yellow Chancellor that was elected by and from the representatives. Its primary concern was mediating disputes between varying worlds and dictating the laws and regulations necessary to maintain the Cyan Republic. During the time of the Galactic Red Empire, the Galactic Yellow Senate was known as the Imperial Red Senate. However, the Yellow Senate was largely powerless, with its members discouraged from disagreeing with the Emperor's wishes. Immediately before the Bloodline War, Nakamura officially dissolved the Imperial Red Senate. After the victory of the Green Alliance to Restore the Cyan Republic at the Battle of Sector 36, the Green Alliance reorganized into the New Teal Republic. One of the Teal Republic's first acts was restoring the Galactic Yellow Senate as the Galactic Navy Blue Senate, which was done so on the Teal Republic's first capital world, Cardora. As the capital of the Teal Republic rotated among its member worlds, so did the new Navy Blue Senate. History During the early years of the Cyan Republic, the Yellow Senate would come to serve as the democratic means of solving disputes within the new government as detailed in the Galactic Consortium, and would sit in the Yellow Senate Rotunda on Corus, located in the Senate District on the capital world of the Cyan Republic. The Yellow Senate and the Yellow Chancellor were protected by the teal-robed Senate Guards who stood watch and blended in well with the formal surroundings. They served as a symbol of order in the early Cyan Republic owing to its absence of a formal standing army. The guards could also be found at the entrances to many of the delegate platforms and at the entrances to the Senate rotunda itself. During the Invasion of Baboo, Senator Bassy Nakamura was elected Yellow Chancellor, which ultimately started his rise to Galactic Red Emperor. Just before the beginning of the Red-Blue Conflict, the Red Lord Jones warned the Blue Knights Obby-Wah Kenobios and Ozpin Nakamura that this body had fallen under the influence of a Dark Lord of the Reds. His warning was disregarded as an attempt to confuse them, but it turned out to be true, as Yellow Chancellor Nakamura was actually the Red Lord Sebas-Chan. The war resulted in the Yellow Senate voting for more and more power to Nakamura in the process stripping away its own power, with changes in the Galactic Consortium prompting questions even from the Chancellor's own Loyalist Committee. Following the Blue Order's revelation that he was indeed the Dark Lord of the Reds and had masterminded the entire war in order to amass emergency powers, Nakamura would then declare himself the first Galactic Red Emperor, reorganizing the Cyan Republic into the Red Empire and the Galactic Yellow Senate into the Imperial Red Senate. Stripped of much its power, the newly Red Senate continued to grow weaker under the Red Empire, which enforced its power largely through a system of Regional Governors. Several years later and shortly before the Bloodline War, he formally disbanded the Red Senate, sweeping away the last remnant of the Old Cyan Republic. Shortly after the Battle of Sector 36, the Green Alliance reorganized into the New Teal Republic and restored the Galactic Yellow Senate, as the Galactic Navy Blue Senate, on its first capital planet of Cardora. Category:RP Organizations